Time Marches On
by redbanker
Summary: This is a what if story. What if Lucas had been sent back to earth at the end of season two while the rest of the crew stayed on Hybernia for ten years.
1. Chapter 1

Time Marches On

Gbholderness

Well I'm back. I can hardly believe how long it's been since I've written anything. My life over the last few years has been crazy, between working three jobs, and going back to school for my Masters there hasn't been a second to write. Add to that some personal issues, what I've thought all my life was ADHD with a wonderful (LOL) side of clinical depression turned out to be ADHD with a side of bipolar. Anyway my medicine if finally fixed and I found my inspiration to write once more.

This story was inspired by "A Different Time" by SeaWraith, it was based on the premise of what would have happened if Lucas had been sent back right after season two while the rest of the crew remained in Hybernia for the next ten years. I have contacted Seawraith to gain her permission to use dialogue and story lines directly from her story. The first chapter pretty much draws extensively from SeaWraith's original story but there are quite a few changes as well. Some of the major changes include the fact that I will only be using characters from seasons two and three. I do recommend reading "A Different Time" as it is an excellent story and you can see the differences and offer opinions on what you would have kept and what you would have altered. It's also why chapter one is so long. I wanted to make sure I used all the text from SeaWraith's story in the first chapter so that everything after would be all me. I've never written a SeaQuest story before but have been a fan of the genre since I was in middle school and fell in love with Jonathan Brandis. It still breaks my heart when I think about his suicide. As someone who knows what it means to face personal demons you can't control I wish he'd been able to get the help he needed. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own SeaQuest and am making no money off this or I wouldn't be so broke.

The tall sandy haired man walked along the concourse, keeping a blue eye on everything and everyone around him. _This is insane._ Reaching the transport terminal, he purchased a ticket with a meticulously forged ID, one that he would discard as soon as he was on the transport. _What are they thinking?_ After taking his seat on the transport, he removed a small chip from the back of his watch and placed it on the ID, wiping the details from it. _Laurence Munro no longer exists. What a god damn waste._ The transport launched from the Macronesian terminal and set out towards Broken Hope, the closest port in UEO there he would be picked up by the Black Fox according to the last communiqué he'd received. Lucas still felt a thread of concern move through his brain at this abrupt pullout. Admiral Volkov would not have pulled Lucas out lightly since so much had gone into this undercover assignment in the first place. He mentally reviewed every step of the mission and couldn't find any reasonable moment where his cover had been blown. Dismissing that as a possibility for being pulled out Lucas began running statistical probabilities for other reason. Not being able to reach a conclusion with a high enough probability rate Lucas leaned his head back closed his eyes allowing any frustration to slip away he would find out the answer soon enough.

Captain Beth Dupres stood on the bridge of her ship, known to most manifests as the cargo freighter _Arctic Dream_. On more exclusive lists, it was known as the UEO Intelligence Courier _Black Fox_. Captain Dupres was not in her best state of mind. Less than four hours ago she had received orders to make a pickup of an agent from the Black Hope outpost that while in UEO waters was dangerously close to Macronesian and a constant source of skirmishes between the two forces. Having pushed her engines hard, she had managed to get to the rendezvous on time, though there had almost been some trouble with some Macronesian Border Patrol Cutters. Her crew was on edge at being so close to the Macronesia; this was really something for one of the UEO's warships to handle. However the communiqué from Admiral Volkov had been explicit; this pickup was of the utmost importance, and _Black Fox_ was the closest ship that suited HQ's purposes. Given the disturbing and unbelievable rumors that had started going around the merchant fleets a few days ago, Captain Dupres was curious as to what or rather who was so important as to delay the delivery of gathered intelligence back to UEO HQ.

She turned to her Executive Officer. "How far out are we, Phil?"

"3000 meters, Captain estimated time of arrival is 10 minutes." Phil Mansell had been recently assigned to the _Fox_ after her previous XO had had to return home due to family problems. Though he was young, Mansell had shown himself to be highly professional, never letting his emotions show when he was on duty.

"Very well, you have the helm, Commander I'm going to the docking bay." Her helmsman responded in the affirmative, and slowly the large freighter moved towards the harbor.

Beth moved to the rear of the bridge and dropped down the ladder there. Walking forward three sections, she went down two more decks before reaching the airlock. Looking out of the viewport next to it, she saw a man waiting to board. There was a pleasant tone signifying a good seal, and the airlock hatch eclipsed open.

The tall sandy haired man standing in the hatchway drew himself to attention and saluted. "Lieutenant Commander Lucas Wolenczak reporting, Captain. Request permission to come aboard?"

Beth found her eyebrows raised in surprise. Since very few people actually knew what Lucas Wolenczak looked like, there was no way for her to immediately verify the man's story, but it would explain a lot. After a moment, Beth recovered from her shock and returned the salute. "Permission granted, Commander. I'm Captain Beth Dupres, Intel Courier _Black Fox_. It's a pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands, then Beth turned and started walking aft toward the crew quarters. "At least now I know why I was diverted. I had no idea we'd be having a celebrity aboard."

Lucas smiled at the compliment as he fell in step beside her. "Hardly a celebrity, ma'am I'm curious though. Where did the order to pull me out come from?"

"It was coded as coming from the Secretary General."

"I see. Do you have any idea why I was pulled out?"

The older officer looked at him incredulously. "You don't know?"

He shook his head. "All I know is that for no apparent reason I was pulled out of a deep cover op I had been in for almost a year, which had taken several years before that to set up. What's going on?"

Beth shook her head in amazement. "I think deep cover ops are going to be the least of your worries for the near future, Commander. There have been rumors going around about it for a few days now. I'm surprised you haven't heard."

Lucas still had no idea what she was talking about. "Heard what?"

"The crew of SeaQuest is back."

Lucas stopped dead in shock.

"Let us out of here!" Seaman Anthony Piccolo banged his fist against the reflective reinforced Plexiglas screen, trying to rattle his captors.

Next to him, Dr. Wendy Smith put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Stop it, Tony. That won't get us anywhere." Turning to their unseen observers, she closed her eyes and tried to sense who was holding them and why.

Unfortunately she couldn't get an accurate reading on anyone in the area. The black man who had thus far been sitting in the corner stood up. "My name is Commander Jonathan Ford, UEO SeaQuest. Under the terms of the Geneva Convention, I request that I and my crew be made aware of the charges against us or released immediately. Furthermore, if we are to be held, I ask that we be permitted contact with a UEO representative, so that our presence here can be made known to the UEO government." He glared at the mirror.

"As you wish, Commander." The voice startled the occupants of the room. The only door slid aside, granting them a brief glance at the armed guards outside. However, what captivated their attention was the man silhouetted in the doorway.

"Your representative is here Commander." The man spoke coldly. "What would you like to say?"

As he stepped forward into the room, the door closed behind him allowing Ford a better look at the man. He was dressed in a plain black jumpsuit, marked with two and a half gold bars on each shoulderboard, which Ford took to mean that he was a Lieutenant Commander. It was devoid of any other insignia, and there were no weapons in evidence. He looked to Ford to be about 30; his blue eyes were cold and unyielding, set in a harsh, angular face framed by short sandy hair. Most unnerving for Ford was the air of familiarity that surrounded the man.

"You're UEO? How did you get here so quickly?"

"I was ordered here." The man answered curtly.

"This is a UEO facility?" Hitchcock was incredulous.

"It is."

"Who the hell are you?" Piccolo had been growing more and more agitated.

The man's eyes hardened. "A question I intend on asking all of you, should I not receive confirmation of your identities."

The door slid open, and a young marine walked in holding a data disk. He whispered in the mystery man's ear, shot an unreadable look at the room's other occupants, then left. The Lieutenant Commander slid the disk into a reader on the room's single table, looked at the display, then looked up at his prisoners. "Well, that settles the question of your identities." He turned the display so that the SeaQuest crew could see the genotyping results displayed on it. "However, it does leave several other questions. So, where shall we start?"

Ford gave him an even look. "How about with your name?"

"Calm as ever, Commander?" The man did not appear predisposed towards smiling; however Ford thought he detected amusement in his captor's tone. "You'll work it out eventually, I hope. Not to sound overly egotistical, but I would have thought I left enough of an impression for you to recognize me, even after all this time."

Wendy let out a small gasp. "Oh my God."

The young man looked at her. "Hello Dr. Smith. It's been a while."

_"Lucas!"_

"_My God, they haven't aged a day." _Lucas thought, but through long practice, Lucas was able to keep his emotions suppressed under a cool veneer of professional detachment.

Piccolo looked at Wendy, incredulously. "Uh, Ma'am, Lucas is an 18 year old boy." Piccolo attempted not to sound patronizing. From Dr. Smiths glare it was obvious he had failed.

"Don't you think I know that Tony! It's Lucas."

Ford had been studying the young officer in front of him. "Prove it."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, than shrugged. "_Nice to know some things haven't changed."_He turned the terminal on the desk to face the prisoners - that was what they were, after all, at least until he determined to his own satisfaction that they were who they said they were - that they were really back. "_For all I know, this could be some kind of elaborate scheme by Bourne - but then human cloning isn't this far advanced yet."_ Lucas typed in a command, and a prompt came up on screen:

**Supply DNA sample.**

Lucas placed his thumb on the reader and waited. The terminal pinged, and beneath a UEO seal, his service mug shot came up next to a summary of his career:

**Name: Wolenczak, Lucas **

**Rank: LCDR, UEON **

**Born 28 Feb 2002 **

**05 Aug 2018: Appointed Chief Computer Analyst (civilian), UEO seaQuest 4600, CAPT Nathan Bridger commanding. **

**12 May 2022: Granted commission of ENS UEON following loss of UEO seaQuest 4600-II with all hands. Assigned to UEO Leyte Gulf for training cruise, CAPT Rebecca Bernard commanding. **

**09 Nov 2022: Training cruise completed with distinction. Assigned as design consultant to R&D Dept., UEO Subsurface Warfare School, Faslane Naval Base, Scotland, CDR Oliver Hudson commanding. **

**14 Jun 2023: Granted early promotion to LT (j.g.) on recommendation of CDR Hudson. **

**17 May 2024: 'Renegade' Macronesian attack on Faslane Naval Base. Mobilized prototype **_**Poseidon**_**-class destroyer, defended Faslane with skeleton crew of trainees. Breveted to LT by CAPT Oliver Hudson for duration of Macronesian incursion.**

**20 Oct 2026: Granted early promotion to LT on recommendation of CAPT Hudson. **

**09 Jul 2027: Assigned as instructor and design consultant to newly formed UEO Sub-fighter School, Cape Cruz, CDR Darren Westerguard commanding. **

**27 Aug 2027: While leading 107th Subsurface Fighter Squadron on training mission, intercepted Macronesian attack force breeching UEO waters. Led defense of Knossos Colony.**

**12 Jan 2028: Transferred. Details from 12 Jan 2028 to present day classified Top Secret - Eyes Only. **

**28 Feb 2029: Granted early promotion to LCDR on recommendation of CLASSIFIED. **

**Decorations:  
Purple Heart (3)  
Bronze Star  
Distinguished Flying Cross (Subsurface)  
Silver Star (2)  
Defense Distinguished Service Medal  
Navy Cross (2)  
Medal of Honor **

**Individual citations classified. **

For a moment, no-one spoke. The three prisoners had paled visibly –"_Even Commander Ford_," Lucas noted with surprise. He looked at them coolly. "What were you expecting? The 20-year-old geek you sent back alone?" Lucas gave a cynical snort.

There was another silence, longer this time. "How long has it been?" Ford sounded shaken.

"Today's date is September 17th, 2032. It's been ten years, four months and five days." Lucas couldn't keep the bitter edge out of his voice.

Tony looked at him. "What's wrong with you Lucas? We asked Tobias to send you back because you were a kid! You had your whole life ahead of you!"

"Still as outspoken as ever, Seaman?" The emphasis on Piccolo's rank was subtle, but it was there nonetheless. The detachment returned. "Did it ever occur to you that it should have been my choice? That you sent me back to a world where I had no home, or family?" Lucas's gaze was steely as he looked over his former crew members. "I guess it didn't. Which shouldn't surprise me; with all my intelligence you were never able to view me as anything but a kid. Well let me assure you I am no longer a child and you will be held here until I can determine to my satisfaction that you are who you claim."

Wendy looked at him. "What happened to you? What happened in the last ten years to do this to you? You used to be so..." She trailed off as she attempted to scan the both strange and familiar man in front of her.

"Happy?" Lucas smiled that cynical smirk. "War happened, Doctor, nothing more nothing less. I would advise you to not attempt to scan me doctor." Lucas said with ironic amusement. "It would be a futile endeavor."

Wendy felt a flush rise to her cheeks at being caught but couldn't help but be amazed at the mental walls she'd encountered when trying to get a read on Lucas. They had felt impenetrable like two feet of titanium. Lucas had always been difficult to read due to the sheer volume of knowledge floating around in his head but this, this involved extensive training and Wendy wondered who could have taught him.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter!" Lucas barked.

Another stone-faced marine walked in and handed a report to Lucas. He shot a suspicious glare at the prisoners, at which point Ford noticed something. _Why is everyone walking around armed if this is a UEO facility?_ He felt unnerved by his observation. _Is this war really that bad?_ Lucas, meanwhile, had suddenly become even more alert and intense, if it were possible. Ford voiced the obvious question. "What's happened?"

Lucas looked up and smiled in his cold way. "It appears, Commander, that the three of you are not alone." He looked down again and began reading from the report. "Ensign Henderson has been found in the Miami Hilton that you were in. Lieutenants Brody and O'Neill appeared in the same strip joint in Bangkok that we found Piccolo in." Tony had the good grace to blush. "Darwin and Dagwood were discovered at SeaWorld, of all places. Various other crewmembers are popping up all over the place..." Lucas' face became unreadable. "And the SeaQuest has reappeared."

"Where?" Three voices asked in unison.

Lucas ignored them and turned to the marine. "Have someone sent to Bridger's Island - I'm willing to bet the Captain is there. And tell the pad to prep a Dragonfly - full marine detachment to beef up security around the site, with room for four passengers. Have the rest of the SeaQuest crew flown to this location." He tapped on the portable display.

The marine snapped to. "Sir, yes sir!" He turned on his heel and left, almost at a run.

Lucas turned to the others. "We're taking a little trip," he said amiably. His voice and manner cooled noticeably. "Try anything and you will live to regret it." He opened the door. "Follow me." He turned abruptly and began walking at a fast pace.

Lucas moved through the building quickly - though he had never served at this base, he had taken the liberty of memorizing the routes to key locations as soon as he had arrived on station. He occasionally looked behind to make sure his guests were keeping up.

Wendy was amazed what had happened. When Tobias had told the crew he was putting them into suspended animation until he could return them to Earth, she had no idea of how much time might pass. _I should look on the bright side - at least it was only 10 years... what if it had been 100?_ Added to this, while her gut was convinced the man in front of her was the boy who was a brilliant albeit rebellious teenager, her mind was still adjusting. _He's so... military!_ None of the crew had ever considered Lucas to have military leanings; now it looked like he was a lifer. He returned the salutes of crewmembers they passed seemingly without thinking, and his gait was unmistakably the product of a spell in boot camp. As for the people they passed, most seemed intimidated by Lucas and suspicious of them. They attracted stares from everyone. One man in particular, a technician by the look of his greasy coveralls, stared at them intently while he worked...

The next thing Wendy knew she was being shoved bodily to the floor by Lucas, who yelled "Gun! Intruder alert!" There was the crack of a pistol firing, and the distinctive 'ping' of the bullets ricocheting off the metal walls. Wendy risked lifting her head and saw that Tony and Jonathan had also hit the deck. She saw a blur in the corner of her eye, and turned to see Lucas moving quickly toward their assailant. A knife appeared in his hand from some unknown location, and he threw it expertly, knocking the assassin's weapon from his hand, all the while closing the distance between them. Lucas moved like a shadow, fast and silent, and launched a vicious punch to the attacker's gut. The man countered, and for a brief moment the two sparred, a flurry of blows and parries, before Lucas connected with a roundhouse kick to the head that sent the attacker sprawling. By this time ten armed marines had arrived from the nearest guard station, and they trained their rifles on the unknown attacker, who stood and glared at them with hatred. Lucas meanwhile had somehow managed to get hold of the attacker's gun. It was over.

"On your knees! Put your hands behind your head and lace your fingers!" Lucas' voice sounded terrifying. It had no effect on the unknown assailant, who merely glared harder. He reached behind him suddenly and the sound of two shots rang out, punctuated by a scream. The assassin fell, blood pouring out of holes in his knee and shoulder. Lucas looked coldly down at him over the still-smoking barrel of the pistol. "Have it your way. Sergeant!"

A grizzled looking marine stepped forward. "Sir?"

"Escort this prisoner to the brig. If he tries anything you are authorized to use your discretion - just don't kill him, I want him alive for interrogation. Treat him as a captured spy; log him as being charged with treason." The sergeant nodded and gestured to two of his marines, who moved to pick up the prisoner. Lucas meanwhile had pulled out his PAL. "This is Wolenczak. An attempt has just been made on the lives of the SeaQuest crew here, sir." He listened for a moment. "Presumably he's a Mac. He's in custody, awaiting interrogation." Another pause. "Recommend all facilities be placed under lockdown and all UEO forces be placed at DefCon 3 until SeaQuest is in blue water." His eyes narrowed. "Sir, request permission to send current crewmembers on with Marine escort and allow me to interrogate the prisoner personally."

Jonathan felt a shiver of fear as he watched Lucas's eye harden even more and his mouth formed a cruel smirk. "No more than an hour, sir" Lucas answered an unheard question.

Wendy sent Jonathan a shocked and fearful look as all three crewmembers realized Lucas was referring to how long it would take him to break the prisoner.

"Aye, aye I'll rendezvous in two hours." Lucas continued to sport the same deadly grin.

Piccolo felt as if he was trapped in some nightmare as he took in both Lucas's efficient take down of the attempted killer and his decidedly amused look at being able to interrogate the prisoner. "Damn, Luke where did you learn how to fight like that?" he spoke at last having gone through basic himself but never learned moves like the ones Lucas had just used.

He looked over at the others. "Anyone hit?"

No-one had been. _So, this is the Lucas that earned all those medals._ Ford asked the obvious question. "Who was that?"

"A Macronesian agent, most likely. Which means, knowing our luck, that Bourne is aware of seaQuest's return." He saw the blank looks on their faces and sighed. "You'll be briefed with the rest of the crew. You've all got a lot of catching up to do." He turned to Dr. Smith and gestured at her forehead. "You're bleeding."

She lifted a hand and wiped it across her face. It came away bloody. "I must have hit my head."

Lucas had walked over to the wall and opened one of the first aid kits that were spread along the corridors of the base at regular intervals. He walked over to her holding an antiseptic wipe and a pressure bandage. "This will sting." He sounded guilty - not much, but a little. He cleaned away the blood from the wound, gently but firmly holding her head when she instinctively shied away from the stinging sensation. After he was satisfied that the wound had been cleaned sufficiently, he removed the backing from the pressure bandage and pressed it firmly onto the wound.

The doctor in Wendy was impressed by Lucas's efficient and obviously knowledgeable manner. "You've had medical training?" she asked recognizing Lucas's treatment of her wound as textbook.

"All soldiers are required to complete medic training to ensure less casualties in the field." Lucas replied and in that second Wendy saw pain in his eyes, pain for fallen comrades, friends who he'd lost in battle. It slammed home the fact that the world they had known no longer existed and this new world was a dangerous and violent place.

He stepped away, and his cool gaze melted somewhat. "That should hold until you can be examined by a doctor." You're lucky, it could have been much worse. "

She looked at him, surprised by the softening of his tone. _This is the Lucas we knew. He's still in there, somewhere._ "Forget it, Lu-" she corrected herself "Commander, you probably saved my life."

"Perhaps." He held her eyes for a moment, than they both looked away. "Let's get going." His voice was cold - the good soldier was back.

The Dragonfly turned out to be a large transport helicopter armed with rocket pods and three turrets of a type that Ford couldn't identify. It was packed to the brim with fully loaded marines in combat gear, and the rotors were already turning. As soon as the four passengers were strapped in the craft rose swiftly into the night. The pilot swung it around sharply and accelerated, and soon they were travelling close to the ground at what Ford guessed was over 200kph. The design seemed reminiscent of the old Chinook, with two main rotors fore and aft, but it was much quieter, much faster, and had a great deal more armament. Lucas had left them when they boarded saying he would meet them soon before striding back in the building with a determined air. There was no conversation –the marines Lucas had assigned remained unresponsive to questions and after ten minutes Piccolo gave up and along with his two other crew members focused on the changes to the world that they had found themselves in.

As day broke three hours later, Ford saw they were flying over wide expanses of farmland. Unable to ignore his curiosity any longer, he tapped a marine on the shoulder. "Where are we?"

The soldier turned for the first time spoke. "Bettendorf, Iowa." He turned back away and focused on the upcoming assignment.

Ford looked - and saw what was without a doubt the most surreal vista of his life. Beneath the fast moving helicopter were vast fields of corn illuminated by the newly risen sun, stretching as far as the eye could see - but rising out of the infinite expanse of cropland was a streamlined aquatic shape with blotchy green skin, its distinctive shape already unmistakable even though it was just emerging over the horizon. The helicopter tilted backwards as the pilot slowed, and details soon became apparent. A temporary camp had been set up next to the boat, and a perimeter of portable turrets had been established 500 meters out. The odd anti-aircraft battery had also been sprinkled throughout the perimeter. The seaQuest itself seemed intact, and engineering crews were scampering back and forth over the hull rigging with what looked like lift lines to the great submarine. Ford found the effect similar to that of scavenging insects consuming a dead carcass - it was unnerving to think of the boat like that.

A large patch had been cut out of the corn, and in it a makeshift command center had been established. There was one large tent next to several large communication antennae along with several smaller tents. A circular area around 20 meters across had been delineated with beacon lights, and around this ersatz landing pad stood a guard force of perhaps a dozen marines. The pilot swung around the landing zone once while the door-gunners swept the area, then the pilot hovered two meters above the area while the marines jumped out, dropped and rolled, and dispersed into an inner perimeter. Lying flat on the ground they put their rifles' scopes to their eyes.

"Clear fore!"

"Clear aft!"

"Clear left!"

"Clear right!"

With this, the Dragonfly settled quietly onto the ground and spun down its rotors.

Ford grabbed the marine who'd spoken earlier and asked "What was that for? This area had presumably already been secured."

The marine looked at the hand coldly. Ford removed it, keeping his eyes on the man's face. After a moment he answered. "We're at war, Commander. It may not have been declared, but it's a war nonetheless." He looked at Hitchcock and Piccolo in turn. "Weexecuted a combat drop because we were ordered them to. He waited to see if any challenges were offered. Surprisingly, there was none. "Let's go." He turned and led them toward the command tent.

In the command tent a communications table had been set up, and a balding brown-haired man wearing naval Captain's insignia stood over it, facing away from the door-flap. He made no sign of having noted their entrance. The marine stepped forward and snapped to attention. "Lieutenant Brian Williams, reporting as ordered, sir." He was soft spoken yet respectful in his statement.

The captain turned around and looked at the new arrivals. His face was chiseled and hard and he held himself erect, looking every inch the proper captain.

"Commander Ford, Dr. Wendy Smith, Seaman Piccolo arriving as ordered." He then turned back to the Captain. "Captain Oliver Hudson."

Jonathan and Piccolo snapped to attention while Wendy straightened but did not salute as she wasn't military. Hudson nodded at them. "Stand easy. Lieutenant you are dismissed." After the Lieutenant had exited Captain Hudson turned to the SeaQuest crew and said, "Captain Bridger should be here within the next ten minutes. He was found on his island we scrambled a Wasp for them off of UEO Valiant."

Hudson continued. "Let me say welcome back. You've missed a hell of a lot."

Ford spoke up from Wendy's left. "Yes, sir. About that..."

Hudson cut him off. "You'll be briefed along with the rest of your crew, once they've arrived. I'd rather explain this only once, if that's alright with you Commander?" It was a rhetorical question, and they all knew it. "Anyway, on to business. The three of you are the first ones here. Each of you will lead an engineering team around the ship and check over her vital systems. You have four hours to check that she's ready to put to sea."

Piccolo's "What?" coincided with Jonathan's "Sir! You have to give us at least two weeks in dry dock for that! It'll take four hours just to check that every hatch is still watertight. Half her systems won't even function unless she's wet!"

Hudson waved away their objections. "More people are coming to help us out. The engineering teams will see to basic seaworthiness unsupervised. We're there to look over the specialist systems - moon pools, hull siphons, skin integrity, weapons, and propulsion." He pointed outside to the chopper being refueled. "There are 11 more Dragonfly's inbound. Once those lift lines are rigged, we'll be at the Great Lakes in one hour."

Wendy looked at him incredulously. "You're not serious."

Hudson looked at her coldly. "SeaQuest is a fine boat, Dr. Smith, and was a fine warship for her time, but her combat systems are ten years out of date. Right now, word is spreading to every nation on the planet that the UEO's flagship is back. No doubt some of them are already mobilizing operations to either seize seaQuest or sink her. Our only hope is to get her into blue water and in hiding while we arrange how we're going to refit her. She's a sitting duck here, even more so in dry dock." He paused, daring any of them to challenge him. "You've got four hours. I suggest you get a move-" The faint sound of rotor blades made him pause. "That'll be Bridger. Williams!" he bellowed.

Lieutenant Williams was in the tent instantly."Sir?"

"Get these three officers set up with the engineering crew's then escort our next guest in here as soon as they land.

"Aye, sir."

After an indeterminate amount of time, Williams walked back into the tent, followed by Captain Nathan Bridger.

Hudson took the initiative and smiled. "Hello, Nathan. It's been a long time." He nodded at Williams. "That'll be all."

Bridger took a moment to look at the man in front of him, and then moved towards Hudson. "Too long, Oliver." They both saluted, than grabbed eachother in a backslapping hug. Bridger stepped back and asked. "How long have we been gone?"

Hudson sobered somewhat. "Ten years, give or take."

Bridger paled slightly, but said nothing.

Hudson continued knowing that while this was difficult they needed to move quickly. "We have to get the boat ready to go to sea."

Bridger turned to him, suddenly confused. "What do you mean?"

Hudson raised his eyes heavenward. "Look, the world has changed since you have been gone. Long story short for the moment, there are plenty of nations and groups that have a vested interest in preventing seaQuest from being put back into service by the UEO - even if that means destroying her." He held up a hand. "I know that's not much of an explanation, but I'd rather only tell the long version once, so it'll have to wait until the rest of your crew is here."

Bridger turned back to face Hudson. "What do you need us to do?"

"We have to get seaQuest into blue water as soon as possible, so as to get her into hiding. There are a dozen Dragonflies inbound with supplies, and the rest of the crew are being located and flown in. Dr. Smith, Ford and Piccolo are already here and leading engineering teams in checking over the boat's vital systems. We need you to assist in that Captain," he nodded at Bridger.

Hudson at Bridger."Any questions?"Bridger mutely shook his head 'no'; still trying the digest the information he had been given.

"Alright then. Let's get to work." With that, he led the Captain out of the command tent.

By the time seaQuest arrived at the Great Lakes, Ford had decided that travelling aboard an airborne submarine was the most unnatural sensation he had ever experienced. The two hours in transit had been put to good use - the engineering teams brought in by Hudson were satisfied with the boat's basic seaworthiness, and the specialist teams were making progress on seaQuest's unique systems. Ford had felt a swell of relief at seeing Captain Bridger; found he didn't know how to tell the man about the meeting with Lucas. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Dragonfly land and Lucas stride out going directly to the command tent. Jonathan let out a sigh, wishing he could prepare the Captain for the upcoming meeting, but knowing there was nothing he could say that would make the situation easier to bear.

Hudson turned as his protégé strode into the tent. "I take it the interrogation was successful." He asked even though he already knew the answer having seen Lucas in action before.

"Yes sir. As suspected he was a Macro spy sent to eliminate the SeaQuest crew. He claims to be sent in alone and I believe him but it won't be long before Bourne learns of his failure and sends out more."

Hudson felt a growl rumbling from his throat, "Well, Bourne is going to be disappointed. The SeaQuest will be back in the water inside the hour."

"Excellent, I'll get to work on updating the computer system immediately." Lucas replied already mentally going over the changes that would need to be made.

"Since you designed the system, I can't imagine they'll need to be updated that much." Hudson replied with a smirk well aware of Lucas' ability with computers.

Lucas smiled and shook his head ruefully. "I've come a long way in ten years, sir."

"I'm well aware, Commander. It's been a privilege to witness." The older man leaned back against the table in the middle of the tent. "So, what has old Feliks had you doing?" It was a not entirely friendly nickname, comparing Admiral Volkov (Lucas' superior) to another infamous Russian spymaster.

Lucas took his cue to relax and took up position next to Hudson. "You know better than to ask that, sir. I will say, however, that this whole mess forced me to be pulled out of an undercover operation that took years to set up." He didn't even try to hide his consternation.

"Humph. Undercover?" Hudson waved his hand dismissively. "A waste of your abilities."

A shake of the head."Respectfully, sir, a waste of _some_ of my abilities."

"Still a spook?" Hudson smirked at the younger man, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Lucas shook his head defiantly, rising to the bait. "Still a patriot, sir. I serve where I'm needed."

A proud, fatherly smile graced Hudson's face. "Good answer sailor. Have you spoken to Fredericks yet?" He asked his tone holding a hint of warning.

"First call I made, sir." Lucas answered with a smile. "You don't think I would forget to tell my wife I was back did you?" Lucas asked knowing Hudson viewed J.J. Fredericks as both a protégé and a semi-daughter.

"Just making sure, Commander." Hudson answered, "This latest debacle Feliks dragged you into made her worried, and that means I had to deal with her frustration."

Lucas let out a real smile at this knowing when J.J. got frustrated no one was safe from her wrath. "It wasn't easy for me either; I'll make it up to her."

"Glad to hear it." Hudson answered be sobering and looked at Lucas. "How are you handling this?"

Lucas sighed loudly wishing this was a conversation that could be put off. "Hell, I don't know. It's been ten years, and they haven't changed!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm a completely different person to the kid they knew, yet they haven't aged a day. They're still having troubling calling me by my name for God's sake."

Hudson placed a reassuring hand on his subordinate's shoulder. "That's as it should be. You're not Lucas anymore; you're Lieutenant Commander Lucas Wolenczak, United Earth Oceans Navy."

Lucas shook his head. "I guess..."

"Give it time. This is a very screwed up situation, they need time to adjust - and so do you."

The younger man stood up, apparently satisfied. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. With that being said, there is one person you need to see now." Hudson looked Lucas in the eyes knowing this reunion would be the most difficult of all.

Lucas shut his eyes and took a deep breath willing his emotions under control. "I think that would be for the best. I'd prefer it not be a public reunion."

Hudson nodded before bellowing out the tent for Lieutenant Williams to get Captain Bridger immediately.

Bridger walked into the tent barely five minutes later looking frustrated, "What can I do for you Oliver, getting SeaQuest up and operational in the time allotted isn't going to happen by itself." Bridger noticed the Commander standing to the left of Oliver and felt a moment of recognition before it slipped away.

Hudson inwardly braced himself. "I think you'll find this worth your time. Nathan. Allow me to introduce someone who I believe is very important to you. This is Lieutenant Commander Lucas Wolenczak."

For a moment Nathan Hale Bridger, considered by some to be the finest submarine tactician the Annapolis Naval Academy had ever produced, could do nothing but stare. He moved over to Lucas slowly, studying him as if doubting the young man's existence. Finally he spoke, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "Is that you kiddo?"

Lucas swallowed thickly, suppressing the lump in his throat, and when he spoke, there was only the barest trace of emotion in his voice. "It's me Captain." Before either of them knew it, they were locked in a bear hug that left Bridger's ribs aching from the strength of Lucas' grip.

Bridger stared at Lucas hardly believing his eyes, taking in the uniform and bars on Lucas's shoulder with shock. "You've grown up, kiddo. " He said at finally feeling a wave of pain that he hadn't been here to witness the evolution first hand.

Lucas swallowed painfully, the only outward sign of his emotional distress. He was immeasurably grateful that it was the Captain who was able to see the changes especially since he knew how much the admission cost him. "Yes, sir." He replied.

"Guess it was inevitable." Nathan replied still taking in all the changes he could see in man who had once been like a son. "I wish…" Nathan trailed off finding it impossible to fully express how much it hurt not to have been here.

"I know, Captain." Lucas nodded feeling tears well up in his eyes, and thinking how long it had been since he'd let his emotions show this much. "I wish too."

"I never would have thought you'd sign up for service, kiddo." Nathan continued at last with a rueful smile.

"It was a surprise to me, as well." Lucas answered with a smile, "But it was the best decision I've made."

Hudson broke in hating to interrupt this reunion but knowing time was running out. "Gentleman, I know there's a lot of catching up you need to do, but we need to get the SeaQuest in the water first."

"Yes, sir." Lucas replied automatically going to attention.

Bridger felt like he was caught in a dream trying desperately to overlap the memories he had of Lucas with the reality in front of him. After taking a moment he answered. "You're right, Oliver." Then turning to Lucas he said, "We have time, and a lot of catching up to do when things settle down, and I want to hear every damn detail."

Lucas felt another wave of emotion flood over him acknowledging Nathan with a nod before answering "As do I, sir."

Keeping an eye on Lucas as they worked to get SeaQuest operational, Nathan tried to absorb all the changes. He felt pride at how well Lucas conducted himself, the epitome of a Commander. But while those changes were important it was the personal ones that Nathan longed to know. They were currently in the engineering room to check out propulsions and life support systems and Nathan could no longer hold back the questions he was dying to ask while the computer Lucas had plugged into the system ran its diagnostics.

"So, Lucas." He started at last. "Tell me what's been going on with you."

Lucas looked up as his mind raced to figure out where to begin. "I'm not sure where to start, sir. I joined the academy six months after my return…"

Nathan interrupted before Lucas could continue. "Not what I meant, kiddo. Though I do want to hear all about how you made Commander so quickly." Nathan smiled allowing some of the pride he felt shine through, "But right now I want to know what's been going on with you personally."

Lucas let the pride he saw on the Captains face wash over him, and then smiled at the thought of the bombshell he was about to drop. "I got married." He stated and couldn't help but chuckle at the look of shock and disbelief on Nathans face.

Nathan felt like he'd been sucker punched. "How…when…to who." He stuttered out at last.

The smile on Lucas' face reminded Nathan of the boy he once knew. "Her names, J.J. Fredericks, she a Lieutenant, and the best fighter pilot in the UEO." The pride and love in Lucas' voice made Nathans eyes sting from tears. "We met when I was assigned as an instructor and design consultant at the sub fighter school. She's a protégé of Captain Hudson as well and the rest is history, so to speak." Lucas gazed at Nathan letting all his feelings for his wife shine through his eyes. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me, sir."

Nathan found he couldn't speak so instead he grabbed Lucas in a hug and choked out, "I'm so happy for you, Lucas. So damn happy for you." Releasing him after a few moments still smiling like a loon Nathan asked, "So when do I get to meet my daughter in law?"

Lucas found himself once more overcome with emotion, so grateful that the Captain had come back into his life even after ten years. "She should be here soon, Captain. I imagine within the next half hour at the latest." Before they could continue the computer signaled that it had completed its system check and all systems were operational.

"I guess we'd better get back to work." Nathan winked, "But I expect to meet Mrs. Fredrick, or should I say Mrs. Wolenczak the second she arrives."

Lucas let out a snort of laughter. "I'll make sure of that, sir but please don't refer to her as Mrs. Wolenczak if you want to remain breathing."

Nathan let out a bark of laughter as well and slapped Lucas on the back as they made their way to the bridge. "Understood."

Thirty minutes later Nathan was waist deep in the electrical system of the SeaQuest when he heard Hudson's voice coming down the hall.

"Comfortable, Captain?" Hudson asked as he approached amusement coloring his voice.

"You should try it." Nathan shot back as he worked to get himself out of the duct without disturbing any wires, his grin taking the sting out of his reply.

"Nathan I'd like you to meet Lieutenant J.J. Fredericks who will be leading our sub-fighters in combat." Hudson gestured to the young black woman at his side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain." J.J. said extending her hand towards Bridger.

Nathan found he couldn't help himself and dismissing protocol grabbed Fredericks hand and pulled her into a brief hug while stating. "Call me Nathan. I can't tell you how glad I am to meet you J.J. you've made Lucas happier than I've ever seen him."

J.J. stared at Nathan in shock having been unprepared for the greeting. Captain Hudson had briefed her of the rest of the crew's reaction to Lucas and she had been concerned that Bridger would have a similar reaction. Hudson had said that the reunion between Lucas and Bridger had been much more amicable, but finding out Lucas was married would be a shock no matter what. Those fears were apparently unfounded and J.J. allowed a smile to cross her features and answered. "Only when off duty, sir. And the feeling is mutual."

Hudson allowed a smile to fill his features as well before addressing Nathan, "I see Lucas told you the news, I'm relieved to see you taking it so well. From what I've witnessed so far the same can't be said for the rest of your crew." The smile dropped from Hudson's face at the last part.

"I've heard, Oliver and I know it's a problem but I'm hoping given a little time they will learn to accept the changes. It's not easy to find out you've lost ten years of your life." Nathans own voice hardened as he spoke.

"You don't seem to be having any difficulty, sir." Lieutenant Fredricks interjected studying the man who was like a father to her husband.

"In every way that matters Lucas is a son to me, Lieutenant. And while the changes are hard to accept, I've lost one son, I won't lose another." Nathans voice spoke of years of pain at the loss of his son Robert. "Just give the crew a little more time, Oliver. They've earned at least that." Nathan addressed to Hudson.

"I know that Nathan, and I wish I could, but we're in a dangerous situation and none of us can afford to lose any more time." Hudson spoke with conviction, before changing the subject. "We're putting SeaQuest in the water in ten minutes, Nathan we need to prepare the crew."

"To the bridge then." Nathan gestured for Oliver to lead the way knowing the matter was far from being settled but willing to let it go for the moment.

Lucas had managed to get the central computer back online, and was in the process of updating its geographical, meteorological and tactical databases. When the Captains came on the bridge followed by J.J., letting a brief smile cross his face Lucas winked at his wife before coming to attention and announcing clearly, "Captains on deck!"

The rest of the crew snapped to attention, but resumed their duties at Captain Bridger's command to be at ease.

Captain Hudson strode to the comm station and announced. "All hands, be advised. We are about to be dropped into Lake Michigan. Senior officers, report to the bridge."

Ford was the last to arrive on the bridge. As he walked in, he caught the tail-end of Lucas' report to Hudson and Bridger. "...isn't exactly happy with the state of sickbay, but there's little more that can be done for now. She makes no guarantees about being able to cope with serious triage should things get messy. Overall, we're in good shape to put to sea. I'd say we need a couple of hours here to test sensors and propulsion. And weapons, such as they are." His quiet sarcasm reminded Ford of the young man he knew. "We'll also take on the supplies that have been prepared, and we're putting off two launches to make room in the boat bay for four Specters.

Ford felt his eyebrow raise as the woman standing between Bridger and Hudsonwhose shoulders indicated she was a Lieutenant stated, "For what good they'll do us in a fight."

Hudson raised a mildly reproving eyebrow at his subordinate. "I know it's on your mind Fredericks, but I'm sure you'll make do."

Bridger addressed the rest of the crew, "This is Lieutenant J.J. Fredericks who will be the lead on our sub-fighters. According to my sources," Nathan let a smile show as he glanced at Lucas, "She's the best in the UEO. As always I expect you to make her welcome and offer any assistance she should require in finding her way around SeaQuest."

Lieutenant O'Neill shared a confused glance with the rest of the bridge crew and the affection clearly evident in Captain Bridger's voice. The collective thought being "_What the hell?"_

There was a slight tremor as, under Loni Anderson's guidance, the Dragonflies lowered the great ship into the water.

"Sir-" Loni turned to the captain's station and looked uncertain for a moment. Ford could sympathize. A career naval officer, he drew great composure and calm from the knowledge that there existed a fixed and definite chain of command in the service, both above and below him. No one had yet addressed the issue of who was in command of seaQuest. UEO records listed Nathan Bridger as captain; however, Hudson had been promised the command should the boat ever reappear. The UEO had been suitably vague on the subject, saying nothing at all. It was an issue that needed resolving, quickly.

Bridger noticed Loni'squandary, and took pity on her. "Yes, Commander?"

Loni straightened formally. "Sir's. Answering all stop. All power cores online and functioning normally. Impellers, rudder and planes have been inspected and appear to be intact. SeaQuest is ready to get underway."

Bridger nodded. "Very one third, thirty degree down-angle. Make your depth two-zero-zero meters."

"Aye, sir."Loni turned and repeated the order to the helm.

Hudson and Bridger looked at each other; student and teacher communicated silently. Ford could almost see the strain between the two, it was that palpable. It was Bridger who spoke. "Mr. Ford, you have the com."

Ford's reaction was automatic. "Aye, sir. I have the com." Ford observed Lieutenant Fredericks make her way to Lucas' station and was shocked to see her place a hand on his shoulder as she leaned over to observe his screen.

Hudson this time. "We'll be in the ward room should anything catastrophic happen. Mr. O'Neil, get Secretary McGath on the line, pipe the call to us when you get through." He turned and walked off the bridge, Bridger close on his heels.

After the blast doors closed, Loni smiled wryly. "What I wouldn't give to be in on that meeting."

Ford nodded. "Should be interesting. Personally, I'd like to find out what this McGath is like."

Lucas looked up from his station. "I think we can find a better use for our time than idle gossip? We'll find out as soon as they're done." His tone was mild, but had a mild air of disapproval behind it. "Lieutenant Anderson, could you pipe the diagnostic feeds from the reactors to my station please?"

Loni did as she was told, exchanging a bemused glance with Ford. Silently, checking that Lucas wasn't looking up, Ford mouthed 'Yes, sir.' An unheard of display of disrespect for a fellow officer but the constant feeling of trying to make his way through landmines made him fought a smirk, as did O'Neill and Piccolo, who were positioned to see his wisecrack.

"You don't have to call me 'Sir', Commander. You out rank me." Four smirks died, and two new ones appeared.

J.J. gave her husband's shoulder a squeeze as they shared a smile over the crew's consternation. She hadn't seen Lucas in six months due to his undercover assignment and wished their reunion could have been more private.

Lucas' thoughts mirrored hers as he discreetly squeezed the hand that was at her side, relieved that she was here and as always solidly on his side.

Standing Lucas addressed Commander Ford "Commander I'm taking Lieutenant Fredricks to the docking bay so she can familiarize herself with the equipment available. Com if anything comes up that requires my attention."

Having felt the sting of Lucas' rebuke as well as being ashamed of his actions Ford was determined to remain as professional as the man before him. "Of course, Commander." Ford answered hoping that Lucas would see the unspoken apology in his eyes. Ford knew he was having trouble adjusting to all the changes, but bottom line was Lucas had been a friend and Ford wanted to make sure that they could be again.

Lucas nodded at Jonathan showing his acceptance of the unspoken apology show before striding out of the bridge with Lieutenant Fredericks at his side.

"Geez when did he become such a tight ass?" Brody commented under his breath having been as stunned as the rest of the crew at the changes in their former friend.

"Watch yourself, Brody." Ford barked, before softening his tone. "Bottom line is we're ten years out of date, and while it's hard to accept the changes we owe it to Lucas to try." Ford locked eyes with each member of his crew reminding them that Lucas had been a member of this crew and would be again even if his status had changed.

"Have you spoken with him?" O'Neil asked having been previously close to Lucas.

"Only briefly, Tim when he was verifying our identities, something that I'm beginning to realize must have been as difficult for him as it was for us."

"He sure didn't act like it." Piccolo spoke still smarting over Lucas' treatment. The two had been roommates for God's sake.

"Sir?" Loni asked confusion evident in her voice.

"Think about it." Ford instructed, "Yes it's hard for us to comprehend the changes in Lucas, but it's been ten years, he must have assumed we'd died. He would have grieved for us and then moved on. Then out of the blue we show up not having aged a day. How would you feel if people you thought were dead suddenly reappeared in your life?"

The rest of the crew fell silent as they contemplated the Commander's words. This situation wasn't going to fix itself over night, but hopefully with time they could get to know this new version of their friend.

When the doors to the Mag-Lev shut Lucas pulled J.J. to him for a long overdue kiss. "God I've missed you." He stated when they finally broke apart.

"I've missed you too. How are you doing?" J.J. knew this wasn't easy on Lucas no matter how well he hid that from others.

"Honestly I don't know." Lucas wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "Better now that you're here, that's for sure."

"Things seem to be going well with Bridger." J.J. said, "I was worried about how he'd react to you being married, but Lucas the man hugged me!" J.J. still found that breach of protocol hard to believe.

Lucas let out a laugh. "Are you serious? That sounds like Bridger. He's taken everything better than I could ever hope." Lucas pressed a kiss to J.J.'s head.

The man loves you like a son, babe." J.J. stated and gave Lucas a brief kiss. "He's willing to accept anything as long as it means he won't lose you."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Lucas argued, "He doesn't even know half the things I've done."

J.J. placed a hand over Lucas' mouth before replying, "Because he told me so."

Lucas closed his eyes and pulled his wife close. "God I hope you're right."

"I am, and the rest of them will come around. Nobody can resist the patented Wolenczak charm." J.J. teased.

Lucas smiled and leaned his head back on the seat. "I can only hope."

The two men sat in the ward room waiting for the call to come through, both lost in his own thoughts. Finally, Bridger spoke. "This is my boat, Oliver. They're my crew."

Hudson nodded. "I know. But this isn't your time. And, no disrespect Nathan, but are you really up to commanding a warship? Teaching theory and engaging pirates in police actions are a far cry from commanding a naval vessel in time of war, especially a time with which you have very little personal knowledge regarding politics and weapons."

Bridger raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that the UEO wasn't _at_ war."

"Been reading up Nathan?" Hudson snorted. "War may not have been declared, but you tell that to all the people trying to live on independent settlements in the Pacific." His face was grim. "It's been building up for the best part of five years... border skirmishes, illegal annexation of territory by Bourne, illegal search and seizure of cargo ships, illegal 'taxation' in Free Trade Zones. So far they've all been classed as 'Unfortunate Incidents' by the UEO. Sooner or later though, the administration is going to grow a backbone and there will be nothing less than full scale war. I guarantee it."

Bridger sat back and seemed to chew on this information. "You have a point. Though you lack the knowledge of this boat and her crew."

Hudson nodded resignedly. "Impasse. We'll have to see what McGath decides."

Bridger looked away, then back at his former student. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hudson looked surprised. "Of course."

"How did you come to know Lucas so well?"

Hudson stared at Nathan thoughtfully, "I did a six week guest lecture series at the academy while Lucas was there. I knew who he was of course, and Nathan I know it's killing you to think about all you missed, but you were with him the entire time."

"I'm not sure I'm following you Oliver." There was a longing, and regret in Bridger's voice that turned Hudson's head.

Hudson paused briefly. "He spent every free second he had to study every combat decision you ever made. Obviously he'd already picked up a lot from you but it seemed to me that learning every move you ever made as an officer would help keep you alive in his mind."

Bridger stared at Oliver in shock and gratitude. He took a moment to compose his thoughts before replying, "I guess I should feel sorry for his instructors then, because with what Lucas is capable of with that brain of his he must have given his instructor's fits trying to keep up."

Hudson smirked with agreement, "I considered shooting him on more than one occasion." He admitted. "But bottom line, Nathan he turned into a loyal and dutiful soldier. And under his cynicism, he's inherently kind and caring. You did a good job with him. And after spending six weeks watching him I was determined to make sure he was afforded all the opportunities he deserved."

"Thank you." His voice betrayed none of the regret he was feeling at the revelation that Hudson had taken over Bridger's position as a mentor to Lucas. He was grateful that Lucas had had someone looking out for him, even if it wasn't him.

Before either man could say anything more, Secretary General Thomas McGath appeared on the vidscreen in front of them. He was a distinguished man in his early fifties, and though ten years of heading a government had added lines to his face, the incredible will that had held the UEO together was still evident in his poise and gaze. "Captain Hudson, Captain Bridger. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Hudson answered. "Sir, though no complaints have been made to either of us, it is obvious that there are concerns among the crew regarding the chain of command. We'd like some clarification, as we have as yet been unable to come to a satisfactory decision between ourselves."

McGath sat back in his chair, preparing for a long discussion. "I thought as much." He sighed. "Alright, on the books, seaQuest is Nathan's command. He designed her, knows her better than anyone else in the world." He shifted his gaze slightly. "However, I know that UEO command promised you seaQuest should she ever reappear, since you spent so much time trying to find her. Essentially, you both have valid and proper claims to the boat, and this is where I come in, correct?"

Bridger nodded. "Yes, sir."

McGath thought for a moment. "My instinct is to appoint Nathan. It's his boat and his crew, and his expertise will be invaluable for the extensive refitting that seaQuest will no doubt require." Both men nodded. "However, if it were as simple as that, I'm reasonably certain that you would have conceded command already, Oliver. Why haven't you?"

"Sir, the reason that seaQuest needs refitting is the same reason that Captain Bridger may not be the ideal choice for the command. The boat is ten years out of date, and so is Nathan's combat experience. No offense," he added in Bridger's direction, who shook his head.

"None taken. But this does leave us at an impasse. Perhaps decisions about our objectives can be made in committee like this, but in combat there is only room for one captain."

McGath frowned. "I see your point, but as I see it both of you are needed for the immediate future. All strategic decisions will be made in conference with me or UEO command regardless. It's just the question of who's in command during combat. Oliver, you lack the knowledge of seaQuest's performance profile, while Nathan lacks the knowledge of today's tactical doctrine and political climate. Neither of these is optional. Both of you will need to be on the bridge and have some input into command decisions... unless..." McGath trailed off, lost in thought. "Wolenczak."

Both captains looked startled. "Sir?"

"He's the best of both worlds. He knows the boat and crew, but has grown up with the realities of the last ten years." McGath tapped his terminal quickly. "High marks in leadership and tactics, glowing fitreps from his superiors... and he could use the command experience in the real Navy after so long on loan to Section 7." Bridger turned an incredulous glance at Hudson, who did his best to ignore it. McGath continued. "That will do as an interim solution. When seaQuest engages in combat, Wolenczak will take the com."

Bridger felt a way of shock at this decision. He knew Lucas was capable but it was still sometimes difficult to keep track of all the changes that had occurred. "Don't you think we should ask him first?"

McGath shook his head. "He's an officer of the UEO Navy. He'll follow orders."

Hudson was not as disturbed by the suggestion as Bridger, but he was far from happy with it. "I have to question the sanity of throwing him in the thick of things so soon, sir. He's just come out of a deep cover operation." Hudson's bluntness came as no surprise to either of the other two men.

McGath frowned. "I'm aware of what he's been doing Captain. My decision stands. The orders will be cut momentarily. McGath out." The image winked out.

Bridger turned angrily on Hudson. "_Section 7?_" he seethed.

Hudson shook his head and held up a hand. "I'm not happy with the situation either, but you'll have to ask him about what made him make such a ridiculous decision. God knows I tried to talk him out of it." The older man narrowed his eyes. "And I don't know why you're getting so outraged about it - I know you worked with them in the past too. Besides which, it's no longer the Section 7 you knew."

"And it was one of the worst decisions I ever made." Bridger was furious but more than that he was utterly terrified. "I don't care what the hell it's called now, it's nothing but trouble." Nathan turned away from Oliver and ran his hands over his face. "God, Oliver Robert was working with Section 7 when he died. Otherwise he never would have been on that ship." The pain and anxiety in Nathans voice was gut wrenching.

Hudson shook his head, "I didn't know that Nathan, but Lucas made it through," Hudson smiled almost wolfishly. "And say what you like about Feliks and Section 7, they have taught Wolenczak well." Not wanting Nathan to dwell on things that couldn't be changed he gestured to the hatch. "Shall we?"

Bridger shook his head. "I think we should call them all here." Hudson raised his eyebrows, but did not interrupt. "This is going to cause some tension. I think it's best the senior officers hash it out among themselves, in private, rather than in front of the crew."

Hudson tilted his head slightly in agreement. "True enough." He turned and activated the intercom. "Senior officers, report to the ward room."

Wendy walked into the wardroom, the last to arrive. As she took a seat next to Tim her eyes wandered up to the head of the table. Nathan was seated there, with Hudson standing behind him. Ford and Lucas occupied the two seats next to Nathan, with the rest of the officers seated in order of seniority.

There was also one new face: Lieutenant JJ Fredericks was in command of the flight of sub-fighters now housed on seaQuest. The short black woman sat aloof, partly due to the crew's ambivalence toward her and partly of her on choice. She kept her eyes focused on Nathan, seemingly impatient for the meeting to start.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here." He looked around to confirm he had everyone's attention. "It has come to the attention of Captain Hudson and myself that there are some... concerns about the chain of command on seaQuest. Though I know all of you very well, and have an intimate knowledge of the boat, I have a distinct lack of experience in dealing with the modern world. Likewise, Captain Hudson has not worked with this boat or this crew at all, though he has a very good understanding of the current geopolitical climate. Thus, both of us have knowledge that is indispensible to commanding seaQuest." He paused for any comments. There were none. "Having discussed this matter with Secretary General McGath, Captain Hudson and I have determined that strategic decisions and any issues regarding seaQuest's refit will be handled jointly by us and UEO command. However, in combat there can be only one Captain on the bridge, and we both feel that neither of us is qualified for that position. We have called you all here to inform you of what has been decided and to allow you to air whatever objections you may have in private."

He continued. "After due consideration, Secretary McGath concluded that due to his experience with the boat and crew along with his upbringing, the best option would be to place Commander Wolenczak in command of seaQuest during combat."

There was dead silence in the room. The only sound that could be heard was the faint hum of the drive impellers. _Well, that explains it._ Looking around, Wendy saw that most of the officers looked skeptical. Lucas himself wore an impenetrable expression, though he did shoot Nathan and Hudson a glance. Ford was as reserved as Wendy had come to expect from him. Fredericks was the only one who appeared happy with the decision.

Predictably, perhaps, the first reaction came from Brody. "Uh, due respect Captain," he shot a nervous glance at Lucas, "are you sure that's the only solution?"

Hudson looked at Lucas, who raised an eyebrow in response. The older man spoke. "It may not be the only solution, Lieutenant, but it has been determined to be the best solution."

"Sir, I believe what I was trying to say was that we're not comfortable putting our lives in the hands of someone who is clearly not qualified, sir." The harsh statement hung in the air for an infinitesimal moment. Ford appeared to want to say something, but was beaten to it.

"_Not qualified?_ Do you have any idea who it is you're talking about?" Fredericks spoke for the first time since entering the room - she sounded enraged.

Brody turned to glare at her. "Miss Fredericks, you may have no qualms..."

"_Miss Fredericks_ is a Lieutenant in the same Navy as you, Mister Brody. While you are on this ship, I expect you to treat her as such. Is that clear?" Lucas' voice and manner were deadly calm, in a way Wendy had never witnessed before.

Brody's face had reddened. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Lucas' gaze hardened into a terrifying visage. His voice was like an arctic wind. "I am not in the habit of repeating clear and unambiguous orders." He paused. Brody's glare had faded. "I trust I won't have to make any exceptions in your case, _Lieutenant_?"

"No, sir." Wendy had to restrain herself from getting up and examining Brody. The blood had drained from his face, and he looked on the verge of passing out.

Lucas' voice and expression returned to their blank neutrality. "Good." He turned expectantly to Nathan, who looked impressed, though there was a tinge of sadness in his smile.

Hudson, though, had a wolfish grin on his face. "Any other objections?" There were none.

."I would like to say that Lieutenant Brody doesn't speak for the whole crew, sir." Ford spoke up his face remained that of a good soldier. "I would like to congratulate Lieutenant Commander Wolenczak on his assignment." Brody looked at Ford in shock feeling a jolt of betrayal that he would side with this decision. Ford gave Jim an impassive stare having made his feelings on the matter clear on the bridge earlier.

"Thank you, Commander." Hudson said speaking for Lucas he was relieved at least one member of the crew seemed to be realizing things had changed. "That being said report to your stations to ensure SeaQuest is fully operational."

The crew responded with unison 'Yes, sir' and began filing out of the war room.

Ford held back until he could address Lucas directly. "I meant what I said, Lucas congratulations I have no doubt you will be an excellent Commander."

Lucas nodded giving Ford a brief smile that reminded Ford of the boy he once knew. "I appreciate that Commander I learned from the best." Lucas stared at Ford making sure he knew Lucas considered Jonathan in that statement.

"Though I will add that I'm a little jealous about the assignment." Ford gave Lucas a full smile. "I've waited three, excuse me, thirteen years to command SeaQuest, but I'll just have to work harder to catch up." Ford extended his hand to Lucas.

Lucas took Ford's hand in a brief shake before answering. "I don't doubt that you will, Commander, you've always been ahead of the grade curve."

"Coming from someone who regularly blew the grade curve out of the water, I'm going to take that as one hell of a compliment."

"It was meant as one, sir."

"Gentlemen, to the bridge please." Hudson spoke.

"Yes, sir." Was replied in unison as the two men continued to the bridge.

"See, Oliver just give them a little time." Bridger had been relieved at Ford's words, but then the man hadn't been his commanding officer for nothing.

"One down, four to go, Nathan." Was Hudson's only reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Seaquest or any characters within. I am making no money of this story, it is strictly for entertainment.

Note: I hope you've taken the time to read Seawraith's original story. As you could tell I did go in another direction with the characters. I always liked the idea of Lucas and J.J. don't ask me why I know there was no hint of that in the show. But the characters seemed to fit, with J.J.'s chip and being a sub-fighter pilot and Lucas' background in computers as well as building sub-fighters (i.e. the stinger) they seemed like a good match to me.

Also I wanted to let all the reviewers of my previous stories that I do still read reviews and they are a source of inspiration to me. Thank you so much for your kind words. Please let me know what you think of my latest endeavor. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, this chapter takes some dialogue from S3 E1. I thought about going through S3 but I don't think it will happen. I've already started on Chapter 3 and I hope to get it posted soon. Also this chapter is much shorter then Chapter 1 but I'm no longer using any of SeaWraith's original story. I wanted to get that all in Chapter 1 which is why it was so long.

Chapter Two

J.J. was unpacking and organizing her and Lucas' shared quarters when there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door she was surprised and slightly suspicious to see Commander Ford. Obeying military protocol J.J. said, "Commander, did you need something?"

Ford hid his nervousness well and said, "I'm sorry, Lieutenant I appear to have the wrong quarters. I was looking for Commander Wolenczak."

J.J. studied the man in front of her, she'd been relieved at his attempts to repair the friendship in the war room but she was still cautious of the crew. "Lucas is with Captain Bridger."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Ford was surprised that this woman was aware of that fact, but decided against asking any more questions.

"It's J.J., sir."

"J.J., please call me Jonathan." Ford was relieved he appeared to be making some headway. "Would you be willing to have dinner with me, Lieutenant? I have some catching up to do, and I would prefer not to interrupt the Captain and Lucas."

J.J. felt a jolt of surprise at the offer and sincerely hoped the Commander wasn't hitting on her, that would be extremely problematic.

Ford seemed to pick up on the subtext of his offer and quickly began to made amends. "Strictly for information, J.J. you seem to have a good grasp of what's going on and like I said I have some catching up to do."

J.J. nodded feeling that the Commander's offer was sincere. "That would be fine, Jonathan."

"Great." Ford replied, "Mess hall in an hour."

"Yes, sir."

"Jonathan remember." Ford gave J.J. a smile before nodding and turning to walk away.

Lucas sat in Bridger's quarters quietly and watched him scroll through the data pad with pictures of his and J.J.'s wedding. The Captain had asked Lucas if they could talk after his shift was over and if he had any pictures that Bridger could view of the last ten years.

"You two look very happy, Lucas." Bridger said after he'd finished. "When did you get married?"

"It will be three years this August, sir." Lucas answered. "I took your advice and married my best friend. You were right it makes all the difference in the world."

"Yes it does." Bridger replied somewhat wistfully thinking about Carol. "Lucas there is something I need to know about." Bridger's face and tone turned serious.

"Okay." Lucas answered having a bad feeling he knew what was about to come.

"When Oliver and I were discussing who would command SeaQuest with McGrath, he mentioned that you'd been…" Bridger paused needing to know the answer to his question but at the same time not sure if he could deal with it. "That you'd been working with Section 7." He said looking at Lucas in the eye.

Lucas sighed quietly, he'd been worried that this was what Bridger wanted to talk about. "Yes, sir. I've done a few assignments for them over the last couple of years. I can't discuss the details of course." He didn't want to keep things from the Captain but he wouldn't break his word either.

"I know, I guess what I needed to know is why? Why did you agree to work with them in the first place. I'm not judging I worked with them myself a few times and though the means supposedly justified the end it was difficult to be sure at times." Bridger continued to look Lucas in the eye, wanting him to know he wasn't disappointed, just concerned.

"I'm not sure I can explain why I agreed the first time, except I did believe the assignment was important to save lives, a lot of lives, sir." Lucas thought back to his first assignment trying to go over his reasons to explain them to Nathan.

"How many times have you worked for them?"

"This last assignment was my third."

Bridger looked away towards the picture of him, Carol, and Robert sitting on the shelf before asking, "Are you planning on taking any more assignments with them?"

Lucas saw what Bridger was looking at and one part of him wanted to reassure the Captain but he knew he needed to be honest. "I'm not planning on it at the moment, but I am a patriot, Captain and if a situation comes up where I could save lives I would do my duty."

Bridger closed his eyes briefly before looking back at Lucas, "I know you would, kiddo. I just can't help being worried about you. I know you're a grown man capable of taking care of yourself, but you're the only family I have left and Lucas I don't want to lose you again."

"I know, Captain, and I don't want to lose you either. But we both know we can't make any guarantees. I'll be careful, and I'll do everything in my power to come back." Lucas gave the Captain a ironic smile, "Besides J.J. threatens to hunt me down and drag my ass out of heaven if I even try to die on her."

"I knew I liked her." Bridger let the matter go, knowing there was nothing he could do to change the situation. "So what else have you been working on lately?"

"Now that we're going to be stationed on the SeaQuest for the foreseeable future J.J.'s insisting I get to work on a new sub-fighter. I promised her years ago I would design one better than the Spectre but I never had the time."

"What's wrong with the Spectre?" Bridger asked already getting interested in the project. But then again he'd always loved designing things.

"It's maneuverability is not what it should be, and it's speed and accuracy are under par. A few years ago J.J. got in an accident that nearly killed her. It scared her so badly she had to get a chip implant before she could return."

"A what?"

"A chip implant. It's a computer chip that's attached to her neck and connected to the brain. It controls the fear response keeping it from overcoming her." Lucas explained.

"That sounds potentially dangerous." Bridger said cautiously.

"It's definitely a tricky process but it's worked well so far."

"Well, as long as you both think it's okay I guess that's all that matters. Now back to the matter of building a new sub-fighter, would you like some help?" Bridger grinned the idea of designing and building something new with Lucas was immensely appealing.

"I can't think of anyone whose help I would like more, sir." Lucas responded.

"Then let's get to work."

When J.J. entered the mess an hour later she saw that Dr. Smith was sitting with Commander Ford. Grabbing a tray she made her way through the line and then headed for the table.

"Lieutenant, I'm glad you could join us." Ford stood up and gestured to an empty seat.

"Jonathan." J.J. greeted before nodding to the Dr.

"I hope you don't mind I asked the Commander if I could join you. He's not the only one who has some catching up to do."

"It's J.J. ma'am and it's fine."

"So, J.J. how long have you known Lucas?" Wendy asked having felt a closeness between the two in the war room earlier.

"I met Lucas six years ago." J.J. answered.

"What happened to him?" Wendy asked next. "We know the UEO's at war, but how did it happen and how did Lucas get involved?"

J.J. took a moment to think about how to answer Dr. Smith's question. "After the SeaQuest disappeared, it created a vacuum that every power hungry person on the planet tried to grab. Even the full resources of the UEO couldn't stabilize the grab for power. Then a man named Alexander Bourne made a major power play for what is now Macronisia. He announced himself as president secured the borders and ever since it's been constant skirmishes on both sides. Though technically war hasn't been declared that's what it is no matter what the bureaucrat's call it."

"Good to know something's haven't changed." Ford answered sarcastically

J.J. rolled her eyes in agreement. "That's one thing that will never change."

"But what about, Lucas?" Wendy asked again. "How did he get to be a Lieutenant Commander in ten years. My mother was an Admiral so I know making Lieutenant Commander is no easy feat."

"You're mother was an Admiral?"

"Admiral Lexington Fisher-Smith." Wendy answered with no small amount of pride at her mother's accomplishments.

J.J.'s eyebrows rose at this statement. "I know who your mother is ma'am she's a good commander. As for Lucas, with his brains he sailed through the academy with the highest marks ever. And with his experience aboard the SeaQuest he also had a good understanding of what it meant to command a ship. On his first assignment he proved he could not only learn the concepts but implement them as well."

Ford felt a jolt of jealously but also pride at J.J.'s words. "I shouldn't be surprised. Lucas is after all a genius, but I'm going to have to give him some grief since I had held the highest grade at the academy." He admitted with a sheepish grin.

J.J. and Wendy traded a look and both felt themselves biting back a smile. Ford caught the glance with wry good humor said, "Yeah laugh it up, ladies."

"Sorry, Jonathan." Wendy answered letting her grin show. "But you have to admit it is pretty funny."

Jonathan let out his own grin and answered. "I am aware, doctor."

"So, how did you meet Lucas?" Jonathan asked to change the subject.

"He was working as a design consultant and instructor with the sub-fighter program when I was taking a refresher course." J.J. answered her face showing nothing but Wendy could feel the affection J.J. had for Lucas. Wendy wasn't scanning the Lieutenant, the emotions were broadcasted.

Before Wendy could ask J.J. about her relationship with Lucas there was a call over the comm. System. "All hands report to the bridge, enemy sub-fighters approaching."

J.J. jumped from the table and began to run to the sub-fighter loading dock, yelling back to Jonathan. "I'll need some help Commander, get your best sub-fighter pilot to meet me at the loading dock."

Jonathan was already moving towards the bridge and spoke into his pal. "Brody, get your six to the loading docks, you're going out with Lieutenant Fredricks." Not waiting to make sure his order was carried out Ford continued to the bridge.

Ford arrived at the bridge and saw Lucas and Nathan getting off the Mag-Lev, "Sir, Lieutenant Fredricks has already gone to deploy sub-fighters I sent Lieutenant Brody to assist." Ford addressed Lucas even though he outranked Lucas he was still in charge and deserved the title of sir.

"Thank you, Commander." Lucas replied relieved that at least Ford was going to be on board with him being in charge during combat situation. "Lieutenant O'Neill, what's the status." Lucas barked as he made his way fully onto the bridge.

"Sir, three unidentified enemy sub-fighters approximately 500 yards and closing." O'Neill replied.

"I want those sub-fighters identified now, Lieutenant. Patch me through to Fredericks secure & combat scrambled Lieutenant Henderson." Lucas ordered.

"Running sub-fighters through the database, sir but they're outside current parameters."

"Sir, secure line to Fredericks and Brody on comm." Both O'Neill and Henderson answered almost in tandem.

Captain Hudson approached seconds behind Lucas and Bridger and seeing that Lucas was fully in command stood beside Bridger and watched Lucas work. "I take it the situation is under control?" Hudson asked Nathan quietly.

"So far, so good." Bridger replied. "You trained him well, Oliver."

"I think that we can both be included in that sentiment, Nathan."

"Fredericks what's going on?" Lucas asked as he watched the main screen. The W.S.K.R.S. showed the pending skirmish outside the boat.

"You tell me, Commander but we've got company."

"Sir." O'Neill addressed Lucas. "Data coming in suggest sub-fighters are drones."

"Fredericks, fighters are unidentified, assume hostile action." Lucas barked.

Seconds after giving that order Lieutenant Fredericks pulled a circular maneuver coming around and behind her target and firing a shot that destroyed the drone. "I'm out ahead of you on that, sir. Put a number up on my score card." Fredericks answered smiling.

"Piccolo adjust SeaQuest heading to 18 degrees 54 minutes South latitude, 44 degrees 11 minutes East longitude."

"Aye aye, sir."

Brody wasn't doing as well, and nearly crashed as a drone attacked him head on. "Whoa." He shouted alerting the bridge to his difficulties.

"Brody, are you okay." Lucas shouted.

"I'm fine, just a close call is all." Brody answered.

"Fredericks keep an eye out." Lucas ordered. Brody may have been uneasy with Lucas at the helm but that didn't mean Lucas was going to allow someone under his command to get killed.

All crew watched the fight on the main screen as Fredericks performed a twisting maneuver and shot down another drone. She was too close to the following explosion and her sub-fighter began losing control. "Mayday mayday, I'm going in." she shouted.

"Coming back at you, Fredericks." Brody warned. "Eject, eject."

Fredericks ejected just as the drone shot down her fighter.

"Lieutenant report, are you okay?" Lucas asked his hand clenching the back of the Captains chair the only outward sign of his concern and fear for his wife's well-being.

Brody raced to intercept the sub-fighter and managed to get off a shot just as the drone was approaching J.J.'s eject pod.

"Not bad, Brody." Fredericks said. "Looks like you've got potential."

"That was too close." Brody answered. "You're one hell of a pilot Fredericks."

"And don't forget it." Freddy answered before addressing the bridge. "Hostile fighters eliminated, sir returning to SeaQuest."

"Good job, Lieutenants. Both of you." Lucas answered a twinge of relief in his voice. Turning to the Captain's Lucas said, "Situation secure, returning command, sirs."

Oliver was the first to speak. "Thank you, Commander that was well handled."

Bridger smiled with pride. "Agreed. Why don't you meet Fredericks at the docking bay." Nathan's eyes twinkled knowing Lucas' need to see that Freddy was actually okay.

Nodding gratefully Lucas answered with, "Aye aye, sir." Before exiting the bridge.

"Problem, Commander." Hudson asked Ford who was looking puzzled at Bridger's comment.

"No, sir." Ford answered turning back towards the bridge. "I was just wondering why the Commander wouldn't check on Brody as well?" Ford voiced.

"Because he's not married to Brody, Commander." Hudson answered enjoying the looks of utter shock on the faces of the crew.

When Lucas arrived at the docking bay, Freddy and Brody had already arrived. Dropping the mask of Lieutenant Commander Lucas pulled J.J. into a tight hug and asked. "Are you alright?" He could feel Brody's stare, but at the moment he could care less.

"Fine, just some bumps and bruises." Freddy smiled at Lucas.

"You did great out there. I can assure you the rest of the crew knows why you're the best." Turning towards Brody Lucas said. "You handled yourself well, Lieutenant. It's good to know you are still capable in combat situations."

"Uhm thank you, sir." Brody answered still looking at Lucas and Fredericks in shock. "Can I ask what this is about?" Brody was unsure how Lucas would react to his question since he'd been so vocal about his doubts that Lucas was capable of command. A fact that had been corrected during this skirmish.

Seeing the somewhat grudging acceptance of his new position Lucas thought Brody deserved an honest answer. "This is about being concerned about one's wife, Lieutenant."

Brody's eyes widened in shock. "You're married?"

"Like you were told earlier, Lieutenant things have changed in ten years." Lucas' voice held a note of censure but was more tolerant than before.

"So I'm finally realizing, sir." Brody admitted after a few seconds. "Sir, I would like to apologize for my previous comments." Brody stated. "I just couldn't help seeing you as a kid."

"You aren't the only one, Jim." Lucas answered using Brody's first name to show he did understand the man's confusion. "And when off duty it's still Lucas.

Brody felt a swell of gratitude at the use of his first name, and the allowance of still being able to address Lucas by name were intense. It was the first sign he'd received that the kid he knew still existed. "Thanks, Lucas. You turned into a damn fine officer."

Turning back to J.J. Lucas said. "Let's get you down to Med-Bay so Wendy can make sure you're okay."

"Lucas, I don't need to go to Med-Bay." J.J. stated slightly frustrated. "I'm fine."

"Humor me. You were very close to that explosion." Lucas stated firmly.

J.J. knew there was no way Lucas was going to compromise on this issue so with a sigh she said, "Fine lead the way."

The bridge sat in stunned silence after the Captain's announcement. Loni Henderson put her head in her hands and muttered, "I don't know how many more surprises I can take." Even though she spoke softly her words were heard by the entire bridge.

Though nothing showed on Captain Hudson's face he did feel a pang of sympathy for the men and women aboard the SeaQuest. Their whole world had been turned upside down and for the most part they were handling the changes well. "I think that will cover the most important changes for the moment Lieutenant."

Loni lifted her head embarrassed that her soft spoken words had been heard. "Thank you, sir."

"Set a course for the Antarctic, Commander, then once auto-pilot is set the bridge is retired for the evening. You all have a lot to process I'll see you back on duty first thing in the morning."

"Aye, aye, sir." Ford answered feeling grateful for the reprieve.

The rest of the crew echoed Jonathan's command and quickly went to work as the next shift made their way onto the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Marches On

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own SeaQuest or any of its characters. I am making no money off this story, it is strictly for entertainment.

I hope everyone's enjoying this story so far. Please take the time to review and they are inspiring.

Nathan Bridger sat in his quarters contemplating the day's events. He let out a sigh, knowing that no matter how many times he went over the issue in his mind, the result was still going to be the same. But first things first, he needed to talk to Lucas. Walking purposefully through the SeaQuest Nathan's face showed deep thought and no one stopped him along the way.

Knocking on Lucas and J.J.'s door Nathan felt apprehensive over how Lucas would take his decision.

"Captain." Lucas said after he answered the knock. "What's going on?"

"Hey, kiddo. I was hoping I could talk to you and J.J. for a moment." Nathan answered.

"Of course, sir."

"Captain." J.J. said as Nathan entered standing at attention.

"Please, J.J. I thought you were going to call me Nathan."

Glancing at Lucas and seeing the gratitude and affection he felt for Nathan in his eyes J.J. answered, "Nathan."

"Thank you." Nathan gave them a smile, "Why don't we sit down and I can explain what I've been thinking."

Lucas and J.J. sat on the bunk and allowed Nathan to have the sole chair in the cabin.

"First, I want to say I have no intention of leaving SeaQuest. However I am going to step down as Captain."

"What!" Lucas jumped up looking at Nathan in shock. "Why?" J.J. remained silent knowing this was between Lucas and Bridger.

"I watched you in there today, kiddo and you did an amazing job. But what I realized watching you was that Oliver was right, I'm no longer a military Captain. I haven't been in a long time."

"Captain that's not true, I know I studied you at the military academy you were and are one of the best tacticians in the UEO." Lucas stated emphatically.

"At one time I was, but that part of me died with Robert. I lost the drive to be that man and it never came back." Nathan held up a hand to keep Lucas from interrupting. "You know it's true. Think about it when I commanded SeaQuest it was a research and exploration vessel not a military one."

"But there were plenty of military situations, Captain you were and are a great Captain."

"Lucas, sit down and listen to me." Nathan waited till Lucas was seated before continuing. "I know I could Captain the SeaQuest, but I don't want to. I don't want to make those life or death decisions anymore. I want to focus on research, building, and engineering. I'm a different man then I was and I'm glad. I want to get to know you as a colleague, a friend, as family without the UEO getting in the way. I want to help you build a better sub-fighter for your wife. That's what I want now Lucas."

"Captain." Lucas began.

"Lucas please after everything, don't you think it's time to call me Nathan."

Lucas looked at Nathan studying the man who meant so much to him. "Honestly, sir I don't think I'll ever be able to call you anything but Captain." Lucas gave Nathan a smile. "But I understand, hell I'm even excited by the idea I just need to know you're doing this for you and not for me."

"I'm doing this for both of us."

"When are you going to tell Captain Hudson?" J.J. interjected.

"I'm going to call everyone together tomorrow and let them know at the same time. That way I can make sure the crew understands that I will be giving Oliver full control. It will also make it more difficult for Oliver to try to get me to leave." Nathan grinned.

J.J. and Lucas shared a look both thinking that Captain Hudson was not going to appreciate being out maneuvered.

Reading their train of thought Nathan added. "I wouldn't worry too much about Oliver; he'll be more relieved he won't have to fight me for command."

"It's your call, Captain." Lucas answered. "But I wouldn't bet on it."

"Let me worry about Oliver." Nathan replied. "Now I believe we have a sub-fighter to design."

"Yes, sir." Lucas said with a grin.

Nathan and Lucas began pulling out the plans they'd previously touched on, asking J.J. for her input into new design features.

Ford sat in his quarters contemplating the day's events. As he began to drift to sleep he found himself praying he would find his place in this new world soon.

Tony Piccolo studied the room he'd once shared with Lucas. It was exactly the same and made it difficult to make the jump from his old roommate to the military officer on the bridge. Deciding he was too tired to deal with all the changes Piccolo muttered to himself. "Well at least I now get the top bunk."

Timothy O'Neill had never been good at dealing with changes. Part of what had drawn him to the military in the first place had been the structure and stability it provided. So it was no surprise that Tim felt an ongoing sense of panic and insecurity at all the changes that had taken place in their absence. If it hadn't been for the rest of the crew Tim felt like he wouldn't have been able to deal with all that had happened. Staring at the ceiling O'Neill prayed that he would soon find some sort of solid ground soon.

Dr. Wendy Smith wondered around the Med-Lab taking comfort in the familiarity of her surroundings. The psychic signatures of the new crew members made it impossible for her to sleep so after an hour of tossing and turning she had made her way to the Med-Lab to clear her mind. Feeling her mind calm, and her shields become strong enough to block out the thoughts of the crew she headed back to her quarters deciding that a good night's sleep would be the best medicine to deal with the changes all around her. This new world was going to take some time to adjust to.

The original SeaQuest crew had no idea that there was going to be one more big change they were going to experience in the morning.

The next day when the crew gathered on the bridge to begin their shift they were surprised to see Captain Bridger in civilian clothing.

Jonathan was the first to react, "Captain, what's going on?" He could feel his stomach start to knot up as he dreaded the Captain's answer.

"Don't worry Jonathan; it's not what you think. At least not entirely." Bridger answered placing a hand on his Commander's shoulder. Bridger locked eyes with Lucas over Jonathan's shoulder and gave a smile. "I'll explain as soon as Oliver deems to grace us with his presence." He said the last loudly enough for Hudson to hear as he was walking into the bridge.

Giving Bridger a scowl at the dig Hudson raised an eyebrow at Nathan's attire. "Something you'd like to share, Nathan?"

"Yes." Nathan replied turning towards the crew. Taking a deep breath Nathan began to speak. "First I want you all to know what an honor and privilege it's been to serve as your Captain. With that I will be turning over command of the SeaQuest to Captain Hudson." Nathan paused to let this information sink in and couldn't help but grin at the pleased look on Oliver's face.

"Before you get to happy, Oliver. I'm not however leaving the SeaQuest."

"Come again, Nathan?"

"You were right, Oliver. I'm not the right choice to Captain the SeaQuest in wartime. Not anymore. But the SeaQuest is still my home and I have no intention of leaving. Not when my family is still on board. I will be working on the engineering of a new sub-fighter for the UEO and handle any technical difficulties SeaQuest might have after being in dry dock for ten years." Nathan looked at the crew's faces and his heart swelled at the looks of relief and gratitude.

"It should under no circumstances mean that I will be involved in the command of SeaQuest." Nathan knew it was vital that the crew obey Hudson and only Hudson when it came to command. "Captain Hudson will be in charge of every decision on this boat, and I will have absolutely no say in the matter what so ever. I will be just another crew member."

Captain Hudson felt the frown begin to lift at Nathan's words appreciating how difficult they must have been to say. It was never easy to step down from a command you loved, and though Hudson was sure Nathan would keep his word he was still apprehensive about the crew.

"Oliver, I'm making a huge assumption here, that you'll be okay with this arrangement. I realize it's unorthodox, and could cause problems. That's not my intent. But allow me to also assure you under no circumstances will I be leaving my home." Nathan met Hudson's eyes and let all his determination and conviction in this matter show.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Oliver mentally reviewed everything he knew about Nathan Bridger before opening his eyes and speaking. "I understand, and it was never my intention to throw you out, Nathan. As long as the crew is able to make the distinction I have no problem with the arrangement." Oliver knew he couldn't kick Nathan off not without losing half the crew as well as a man he considered a friend and son-in-law. He glanced over at Lucas and could tell the young man appreciated the concession.

"Then I look forward to being under your command, Captain." Nathan smiled and held out his hand. "I'm sure you'll do an excellent job.

Taking Nathan's hand Oliver leaned forward and spoke softly so no one else could hear, "Like you didn't know I wouldn't kick you off the boat after you made the announcement in front of the crew." He gave Nathan a rueful look.

"I may not be a war time Captain anymore, Oliver but that doesn't mean I'm not still one hell of a tactician." Nathan smiled back.

Oliver rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle, before turning to the crew. "Commander Ford, please set a course for the Antarctic we have an iceberg to evaluate."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

With the order give the crew went to work still wondering what the future would hold but grateful that at least some things would remain the same.

"Oh and Nathan." Hudson said as Nathan was leaving the bridge. "I'm looking forward to hearing more about this sub-fighter you're working on." Hudson smirked at J.J. and Lucas both of whom gave sheepish smiles. They knew they were going to hear from Captain Hudson for keeping Bridger's announcement a secret.

As the SeaQuest started for the Antarctic there was a since of acceptance among the crew old and new that whether they liked it or not this was their future. For the former crew of SeaQuest the realization that time had indeed marched onward in their absence became less of a burden and more filled with possibilities.

The End

I know this is a bit of a cop out ending. But I always swore no matter what I would never leave a story unfinished. But due to massive time restraints I've come to realize I just don't have the time to take this story any further. I hope I've wrapped some things up to the satisfaction of everyone. And that you can use your imagination for the rest. Have a great week.


End file.
